At The Fair
by Lieutenant Resorii
Summary: Dejiko, Puchiko, and Usada go to a fair. [Sorry, Di Gi Charat fans, if the characters don't behave/act like themselves... I've only started watching their episodes...] ^_^;


At The Fair  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu -nyo!!" shouted Dejiko. She shook Puchiko hard at told her to get up. "We have a lot to do todayyyy -nyo!"  
  
There was giggling coming from the next room which startled Dejiko. She jumped and darted out into the hallway. Peeking in to the bedroom, she found Usada combing her ponytails, getting ready to go out.  
  
"Nani?!" squealed Dejiko. Usada looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Dejiko!" Gema floated in carrying a tray of pancakes. Dejiko hopped up and down and demanded Usada to tell her why she was there, knocking the tray right on to the floor.  
  
"Gah!" exclaimed Usada. "It's 'Rabi-en-Rose'!" Dejiko stuck her tongue out at her, ignoring Gema completely. Gema started crying and left the room to make some more.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Puchiko walked in and yawned. "What's going on -nyu?" The two loud girls turned around and jumped, startled.  
  
"Get ready to goooo -nyo!!" shouted Dejiko.  
  
"Eep!" sqeaked Puchiko. "That's right! There's a fair -nyu!" She dashed back to her own room and returned, all dressed up. "I'm done!" she smiled.  
  
"Okay! Ikimashoo -nyo!" bounced Dejiko, excited. The two girls took off happily, holding hands. Gema followed them with a little money-pouch.  
  
"Ahhh!" yelled Usada. "No fair! Good thing they're my rivals, otherwise I'd be REALLY mad that they didnt invite me to come!" She folded her arms and frowned. "Baka Dejiko." She quickly cheered up and left the house as well, making sure she brought her own money-pouch."  
  
At the fair, Dejiko and Puchiko were buying some cotton-candy at a Cotton Candy stand.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu," thanked Puchiko. Gema left to get some balloons for them.  
  
"Yay!" cheered the little Charats. Usada spied on them from behind a hotdog stand, and watched them pay togo on a Merry-Go-Round. She quickly tipped toed to the same ride, giggling mischeviously, and payed the man there to get on as well.  
  
"Hey sweety," he winked. "Enjoy the ride!" She nodded and sat on one of the fake horses. When the ride started up, she pounced on Dejiko and knocked her off. Dejiko fell on the ground and quickly shot up.  
  
"Hey!!!" she yelled. "That was mean -nyo!!" She hopped up and down, furiously and watched her tackle Puchiko too. In to the air, little brunette was tossed. [Evil laughter was heard from the Merry-Go-Round...]  
  
Dejiko dusted herself off and handed her balloons and cotton-candy to Gema as she waited for the ride to end. When it did, she followed Usada, secretly, but got blocked by a crowd of people trying to get candy from a candy-man.  
  
"Kyaaa!" whined the little cat girl. "She's not gonna get away with that -nyo!" She huffed and shoved people aside, clearing a path for herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Usada had already snuck up beside the sleeping Gema and took out a pin from her hair. She tossed it at the balloons like a dart, hitting 3 of them. Two more to go,,, but as she reached in for another hair- pin, Dejiko spotted her and leaped on top of her.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Usada, falling flat on her face. Dejiko started pounding on her back with her fists. She felt bad though when she heard her whimpering and hopped off to let her get up. Usada made a sad puppy-face to her and sobbed,  
  
"I'm really sorry. I was just jealous when you didn't invite me to come with you. Please forgive me..." Dejiko looked at her and felt really bad.  
  
"Okay," she agreed. The two left and found Puchiko standing with Gema [who was still sleeping...]  
  
"I think we have to go home soon -nyo," reminded Dejiko. Puchiko nodded and took her hand. Gema woke up and joined them, leaving Usada at the fair by herself.  
  
When they were back at home, they put away their money-pouch and went to the kitchen to fetch a snack. Puchiko thought for a moment before asking,  
  
"Dejiko, did we leave something behind -nyu?" They looked around for a bit but couldn't think of anything else they had brought along and continued to search the kitchen for a bite to eat.  
  
Of course, little did they know that just before they had left the fair, Usada had stolen their cotton-candy!! And because Gema wasn't watching, she got away with it too... ha ha, better luck next time, Charats.  
  
:: End :: 


End file.
